Conventionally, a clip may be introduced into a body cavity through an endoscope to grasp living tissue of a body cavity for hemostasis, marking, and/or ligating. Such clips are often known as surgical clips, endoscopic clips, hemostasis clips and vascular clips. In addition, clips are now being used in a number of applications related to gastrointestinal bleeding such as peptic ulcers, Mallory-Weiss tears, Dieulafoy's lesions, angiomas, post-papillotomy bleeding, and small varices with active bleeding. Clips have also been attempted for use in closing perforations in the stomach
Gastrointestinal bleeding is a somewhat common and serious condition that is often fatal if left untreated. This problem has prompted the development of a number of endoscopic therapeutic approaches to achieve hemostasis such as the injection of sclerosing agents and contact thermo-coagulation techniques. Although such approaches are often effective, bleeding continues for many patients and corrective surgery therefore becomes necessary. Because surgery is an invasive technique that is associated with a high morbidity rate and many other undesirable side effects, there exists a need for highly effective, less invasive procedures.
Mechanical hemostatic devices such as clips have been used in various parts of the body, including gastrointestinal applications. One of the problems associated with conventional hemostatic devices and clips, however, is that many devices are not strong enough to cause permanent hemostasis. Further, clips have also been attempted for use in closing perforations in the stomach or gastrointestinal structures, but unfortunately traditional clips suffer from difficult placement and the capability to grasp a limited amount of tissue, potentially resulting in incomplete closure.